Valor
by fandita-lp
Summary: Había sido el valor en sus ojos al momento de hablarle de su sueño lo que la había llevado a ese lugar, y lo que la sostenía. Todo lo que le quedaba era eso. Pero si esa luz se perdiese, no tendría sentido continuar. Regalo para Kristall Blauw.


Este es un regalo para _Kristall Blauw_. Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado, y segundo lugar, pero más importante que el primero, gracias por seguir escribiendo. De verdad me gustan mucho tus fics. Espero que disfrutes este fic.

Este fic estuvo inspirado en la canción "No bravery" de James Blunt. Por supuesto, esta canción no me pertenece, en lo absoluto. Únicamente me inspire en ella, pero nada más.

Fullmetal alchemist tampoco me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic.

No más valor.

"¿Por qué estamos matando a la gente que hemos jurado proteger?".

Se pregunto una y otra vez Riza Hawkeye, sin encontrar respuesta.

"¿Por qué nos lo han ordenado?".

No. Pensar eso solo seria excusarse, y eso seria un insulto a todas las personas que habían asesinado, y a si misma inclusive.

"¿Por qué soy una soldado?".

No. Ella podía renunciar y dejar todo a un lado, permitir que la mataran, o que la dejaran a un lado por siempre. Pero por alguna razón, no quería eso. No quería abandonar el sueño por el que se había unido al ejército en primer lugar.

"¿Para sobrevivir?".

Eso seria lo más común. Pero no era así. ¿Cómo podrían matarla niños, mujeres y hombres, cuando los había visto correr sin poder controlar su miedo? ¿Cómo podrían siquiera lastimarla, cuando no habían tenido ningún medio para defenderse?

Le habían enseñado, y le habían dicho incontables veces que los ishbalanos eran los que disparaban, y los que provocaban los disturbios. Y ella llego ahí, pensando que eso era cierto. Pensando que iba a una guerra.

Pero eso no era una guerra, eso era una masacre. Sin poder defenderse, sin poder suplicar. Sin poder hacer nada.

"… ¿Por el sueño del aprendiz de mi padre?"

Había estado por mucho tiempo evitando pensar en aquello. En mezclar las imágenes que tenia de mucha gente viviendo en paz - de muchas personas siendo felices-, porque creía que el solo pensar en ello, en un lugar así, seria como manchar ese sueño. Sino es que ya lo estaba manchando, con la sangre que estaba en sus manos, escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Y también se impedía pensar en el mismo Roy Mustang, porque sabía que también estaba ahí. En ese lugar manchado de sangre, masacrando gente, al igual que ella.

No quería imaginarlo. Porque en esos momentos, él era su único suporte. Su sueño, y su decisión. Todo lo que la mantenía en pie, y mínimamente cuerda. Aun en ese lugar.

En esos momentos, la única razón para seguir era eso. El valor en su mirada cuando le hablo de aquel hermoso sueño. Su determinación, incluso a costa de su vida, para que todos pudieran ser felices.

Y sabia muy bien que nada en ese lugar reflejaba eso. Ahí no había felicidad, no había sueños ni esperanzas del mañana, no había nada.

Un disparo más resonó en la distancia, regresándola de sus pensamientos. Apunto a un ishbalano que trataba de defender su hogar de los soldados, y sintió su estomago revolverse al momento de disparar.

Un momento después, se aferro a si misma, y bajo la mirada. No quería seguir, no podía seguir. Ya no podía continuar matando de esa manera, sintiendo que todas las vidas eran consumidas por el desierto. Sintiendo que se la iba a tragar a ella también, aunque eso sonase como puro egoísmo. Y probablemente lo era, solo una persona egoísta.

Escucho unos gritos cerca de donde estaba, y se dio cuenta de que era una ishbalana tratando de llevar suministros. Probablemente a algún centro donde se refugiaran. Observo como detrás de ella la seguían unos soldados.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante, antes de volver a latir con tal fuerza que le lastimaba el pecho. Ahí estaba él. _Roy Mustang._

Observo a la distancia, en dirección por donde habían aparecido los soldados, y vio el humo negro subiendo lentamente al cielo, y el penetrante olor a carne quemada, a muerte misma. Como un gigantesco recordatorio de cada lugar por donde pasaba el alquimista de la llama. Eso era para ella, un recordatorio de su propia decisión.

Un chasquido retumbo en el ambiente, y volvió su vista hacia abajo. La mujer se había alejado un poco, pero con la pierna lastimada, no podría llegar muy lejos. Había soldados, y tenían armas. _¿Por qué no le disparaban?_

Una pequeña llama apareció a un lado del camino de la mujer, que continuo gritando y corriendo tanto como su dolor se lo permitía. Podía ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de aquella mujer desesperada. Y tenía otra cosa que recordaría por siempre; la mirada de una persona que desea _vivir_ más que otra cosa.

Deseaba llorar, y matar a todos los soldados, pero solo ahogo un gemido en su garganta, mientras observaba a todos desaparecer a la distancia. Caminaban a paso lento, como si estuvieran torturándola, más que intentando capturarla.

Todo se aclaró para ella en un instante. Esa mujer llevaba suministros a refugiados, y ahora no hacia otra cosa sino guiarlos a ellos. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, y miro en dirección en la que aquella mujer había ido. El ambiente era tan pesado y tan silencioso, que comenzaba a sentir la desesperación en cada parte de su piel.

Un chasquido que perturbo el ambiente, y una gran explosión apareció ante su vista, casi ahogando los gritos de los ishbalanos. _Casi_. Pero ella había podido oírlos. O tal vez ni siquiera habían podido gritar, y eso no era más que su imaginación.

Se aferró al borde de la pared, y asomo mayor parte de su cuerpo para poder ver mejor. Ya solo había humo negro extendiéndose y nada más. Deseaba poder lanzarse para ayudar a quien pudiese. Para salvarlos. Pero no podía, y se aferró con fuerza al borde al que se sostenía para detenerse.

Bajo la mirada y volvió a su puesto. Se sentía derrotada, porque lo había visto a _él_ asesinando gente. Matando su sueño. Y lo peor de todo es que había visto sus ojos. Había visto su mirada.

Recordó la mirada que tenía cuando había hablado de su sueño, la mirada de un idealista. Tenía una luz cuando lo hacía. Y ella había sabido que eso no era otra cosa que esperanza. Y eso la había conmovido. Pero ahora era muy diferente. Ahora solo tenía una mirada de asesino, sin ninguna esperanza, sin ninguna luz.

Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Nada por lo que continuar.

Escucho unos gritos. Pero eran diferentes. Eran gritos de _odio._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Por qué debo matar a esta gente?"

Roy Mustang caminaba detrás de una mujer ishbalana. La pierna de la mujer sangraba sin cesar, y gritaba cada vez que el chasqueaba los dedos y provocaba una llama cerca de donde ella corría. En un momento esa mujer volteo un momento la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía la desesperación pintada en la cara. Ella quería sobrevivir.

Esa mujer miro sus manos, dándose cuenta de que era él el que chasqueaba los dedos. Y lo miro a los ojos con profundo odio. Volteó a ver el camino y apresuro su paso, gritando de forma desgarradora. Y el no pudo evitar una mueca cargada de culpa al chasquear los dedos de nuevo.

Volteó a ver a los soldados que lo acompañaban. Sintió ganas de vomitar al ver sus miradas de triunfo, al saber que pronto llegarían a la base donde estaba la supuesta resistencia.

Él no lo creía. ¿Qué resistencia podían tener? No tenían nada con lo cual defenderse. Solo estaban intentando sobrevivir.

La mujer corrió hasta una casa, entrando rápidamente y trancando la puerta. Los demás soldados se rieron con burla, y su superior solo lo miro, indicándole que debía proceder.

Él era el arma, esperando para que jalaran el gatillo.

Chasqueo los dedos, y espero un solo segundo. La casa inmediatamente se prendió en llamas, y él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor, y para percibir el olor a cuerpos quemados. Si alguien grito, o solo murieron, él nunca podrá saberlo. Si ese grito que resonaba con odio en su cabeza era un recuerdo o solo su imaginación, tampoco lo sabrá.

Espero a que las llamas se dispersaran para comprobar los cuerpos. Y una vez el denso humo negro comenzó a desaparecer, el entro en la casa.

Sintió algo en su interior quebrarse, porque aunque no fuese la primera vez que debía de hacer aquello, en su interior siempre le dolía. Como un recordatorio de que estaba muriendo algo dentro de sí. Tal vez era su esperanza en un mañana donde todos pudiesen ser felices, o tal vez eran sus ideales. O tal vez era él mismo.

Vio el cuerpo calcinado, y supuso que era de la mujer que habían estado persiguiendo. Subió la mirada y continuo por la casa, encontrando un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes que conducía a otra casa, apenas tapado por unas viejas tablas.

Rompió las tablas y atravesó al otro lado, solo para encontrarse un cuarto vacío. Iba a irse, pero escucho un objeto moverse y se acercó a revisar con los dedos listos para ser chasqueados.

Al acercarse más pudo ver que se trataba de un niño, que no tendría más d años. El pequeño lo miro y sus ojos se agrandaron. La piel de su cara estaba llena de heridas y lágrimas y temblaba sin poder controlarse, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, tan fuerte que sería imposible para el pequeño poder esconderse.

Subió la mano con los dedos juntos, y el pequeño dio un grito ahogado. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y a temblar sin control. Roy hizo un poco de presión en sus dedos medio y pulgar, provocando que el niño cerrara fuertemente los ojos y apretara contra si un peluche medio descosido y sucio en forma de león.

El pequeño comenzó a sollozar bajo y a hipar mientras cascadas de lágrimas se deslizaban entre sus mejillas. Estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos, pero se detuvo ante las únicas palabras que el niño menciono.

— ¡Mami! —el niño llamo a su madre a gritos, pero Roy sabía que ella nunca contestaría.

Quiso desmoronarse en ese instante, pero solo dejo caer una lágrima que nadie vio. Bajo el brazo, sintiéndose infinitamente más pesado. Y salió con lentitud de aquella casa, donde esperaba que ese niño pudiese sobrevivir y continuar. No sabía que más hacer por ese niño al que le había arrebatado una madre.

Al salir se encontró con el resto de los soldados que lo acompañaban, a los cuales les indico que no había encontrado más que un pasaje a un cuarto vacío. Y todos le creyeron, volteándose para continuar con su camino, hasta que escucharon un grito lleno de cólera proveniente de la casa.

Voltearon de inmediato, sosteniendo sus armas en alto, y Roy vio con horror como el niño se dirigía hacia él con un cuchillo en su pequeña mano, mirándolo con profundo odio.

Una explosión se escuchó, pero no era por su causa. Todos miraron el lugar de donde venía, y observaron con horror una gran llamarada extenderse por zonas donde aun tenían unidades. Al voltear, el pequeño ya no estaba.

— ¡Esa maldita ishbalana solo trato de distraernos mientras los otros atacaban! —grito su superior, corriendo en dirección a las llamas.

Él tuvo que seguirlos también con cierta desgana, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se acercó más y vio una cabellera rubia y una cara conocida en lo más alto de una torre que se quemaba.

Se le cortó la respiración y comenzó a correr, adelantándose a su superior y al resto de los soldados, que lo miraron confundidos.

No podía ser. No ella.

"Por favor, que no sea ella." Suplico a los dioses en los que no creía. Y que de existir, de hecho lo odiarían.

Pero aun así, quería seguirá pidiendo, se pondría de rodillas allí mismo y rezaría, si su cuerpo no le indicara que de hecho debía de correr con más fuerza. Solo pedía, de forma egoísta inclusive que no fuese ella, que fuese cualquier otra persona la que estuviera en la torre.

Llego hasta el edificio más cercano a la torre y se detuvo abruptamente, dañándose un poco los tobillos inclusive. Riza Hawkeye salió por un hueco de aquella torre y saltaba hacia el tejado más cercano, y a él no le importaba nada más que ella.

Llego al tejado y este cedió por su peso, provocando la caída de la rubia, que solo pudo aferrarse a un hueco en una pared de aquella casa, pero era demasiado pequeño para que ella pudiese entrar por ahí.

Roy subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al tejado, donde se acercó a la orilla para ayudar a la francotiradora. Ella estaba sosteniéndose con una mano, pero se iba resbalando poco a poco. Se le iban agotando las fuerzas.

El moreno observo la sangre correr por el brazo que la sostenía, pero lo que le preocupaba es que la rubia ni siquiera intentaba moverse o salvarse. Parecía resignada a morir. Eso lo aterro.

— ¡Riza! —le grito Roy desde el tejado, con su preocupación palpable en cada silaba que había emitido.

La mencionada subió la cabeza con lentitud, como si no acabase de creer quien la había llamado. Al subir su mirada, se encontró con unos ojos oscuros muy conocidos, pero con una mirada que le era totalmente desconocida de parte de moreno.

_Miedo_. Roy Mustang tenía miedo de perderla.

Pero aun así no sentía las fuerzas para intentar subir. El dolor la estaba inundando, aunque él estuviera ahí, con ella, no se sentía fuerte.

Sintió algo crujir bajo su mano y el hueco del que se estaba sosteniendo se desquebrajo. Sentir el momento de ligereza que invadió su cuerpo la convenció de que iba a morir. Pero en un segundo el dolor volvió, trayendo algo nuevo consigo.

Roy se aferraba al hueco donde ella misma estaba aferrada unos momentos antes, pero esta vez la sostenía a ella consigo.

Ella estaba confundida, pero volvió a sentirse reconfortada por ese calor sosteniendo su mano.

Roy bajo la cabeza para mirarla y ordenarle que resistiera, que pronto estarían a salvo. Entonces Riza miro dentro de sus ojos aquel brillo que había considerado perdido. Y sintió que volvían sus esperanzas. Definitivamente, los dos iban a vivir.

Roy sintió que ella le tomaba con fuerza de la mano, y que trataba de impulsarse. Miro hacia abajo y la observo clavar su bota en un pequeño hueco en la pared. Sintió nuevas fuerzas recorrerle y se impulsó hacia el hueco que se había hecho un poco más grande. Con su otra mano comenzó a agrandarlo lo suficiente para que pudiesen pasar por ahí, y una vez lo hubo conseguido se aferró al interior de la casa y alzo a Riza para que pudiese entrar.

Riza se aferró con ambas manos y entró, tomando las manos sangrantes de Roy para arrástralo dentro con ella. Ambos cayeron de rodillas dentro de aquella casa, exhaustos, pero con una esperanza renovada en su interior.

—Estas herido —dijo Riza con preocupación, observando las manos del hombre frente a ella.

Él solo la miro sin responderle nada, hasta que no pudo reprimirse más y la abrazo, colocando su cabeza en los hombros de la mujer.

Ella lo abrazo de vuelta, tratando de sostenerse, de sentir que seguía viva, y que podía haber una esperanza. Comenzó a temblar sin saber porque.

—Estas viva —susurro él como si aquello fuese lo único que importase en ese momento, y así era para él. Lo único que importaba, y que le garantizaba que existía un futuro mejor, algo en que creer.

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte, separándose solo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada de asesino seguía ahí, y probablemente perduraría, tanto en su rostro como en el suyo propio y en el de todo aquel que estuviese en Ishbal, pero sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo. Volvía a tener valor.

Seguirían en esa guerra, pero iban a sobrevivir, para continuar con el sueño que tenían y para poder asegurar que cosas como las que estaban haciendo no se volviesen a repetir. Aun cuando no pudiesen pagar por sus acciones ni obtener el perdón, tomarían esa carga y continuarían, sin importar que tan pesada pudiese ser, para asegurar que el día de mañana, las personas pudiesen mirar hacia adelante y sonreír.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado, y si he tenido alguna falla no duden en decírmela.

Se reciben críticas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, peticiones, etc.


End file.
